The invention relates to a stabilized camera such as an aerial camera or a reconnaissance camera.
A camera of the above type is disclosed in European patent publication 0,302,108. In this known camera, the optics support is a stabilized platform on which the camera optic is mounted. This camera optic includes a first pivot mirror and a second pivot mirror.
European patent publication 0,385,079 also discloses a stabilized camera. This camera has a mirror telescope which is intended to be mounted on a track vehicle. The mirror telescope is stabilized about a vertical axis and a horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,630, discloses a camera wherein a mirror arrangement can be rotated for scanning the image field. Furthermore, this camera can be adjusted as a unit in different directions.
It is an object of the invention to provide a camera which has an improved stabilization and/or expanded adjusting possibilities.
The camera of the invention includes: camera optics defining an optical axis and having an input end for admitting a beam; an optics support encompassing the camera optics; the camera optics including: a first pivot mirror mounted at the input end so as to be pivotally movable relative to the optics support about a first pivot axis; and, a second pivot mirror mounted pivotally movable about a second pivot axis extending transversely to the first pivot axis; a housing; and, the optics support being rotatably journalled in the housing so as to be rotatable relative thereto about a rotational axis parallel to the first pivot axis.